


Héroes

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y los libros no hablarán de ellos, la historia no los recordará. No habrá monumentos, ni calles con sus nombres, nada de fechas patrias y festejos. Al que pierde no se lo conmemora, es por siempre la burla de la historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héroes

Y los libros no hablarán de ellos, la historia no los recordará. No habrá monumentos, ni calles con sus nombres, nada de fechas patrias y festejos. Al que pierde no se lo conmemora, es por siempre la burla de la historia.

Pasarán a actas como unos idiotas subversivos, los ilusos que creyeron que con nada podían hacer todo, los fracasados del cinco de junio, los que soñaron en vano con quitar una corona del poder, poner al pueblo en su lugar.

Nadie hablará de ese grupo de amigos con más ideales que poder, esos que se reunían siempre en el mismo café a tramar y discutir, a soñar con un mañana mejor, con un mundo de igual y sin dolor.

No habrá capítulos sobre el líder de rojo que dejaba sin aliento a las muchachas al mirarlo y a los hombres al escucharlo, sobre un borracho que no creía en nada pero que al final demostró que creía en todo, sobre un poeta de valentía incomparable, sobre un médico que a pesar de sus temores enterró las manos en el fango para salvar a quien pudiera, sobre un huérfano que se abrió paso por el mundo solo y que se enseñó a sí mismo a creer y a luchar.

—¡Papá, papá! ¡Cuéntame otra historia!

—Una y a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Qué historia quieres que te cuente?

—¡Una de _Les Ami de l’ABC_!

—Muy bien. Era una fría tarde de invierno y Bossuet había descubierto que le habían robado todo lo que tenía. Otra vez. Así que fue a…

Nadie los recordará excepto un solo hombre. Uno que rió y luchó con ellos, incluso aunque no fuera parte fundamental de grupo, aunque uno solo realmente fuera su amigo.

Este hombre los mantendrá vivos porque es su deber y su deseo, porque él sabe que, en el fondo, los verdaderos héroes son los que dieron la vida por sus ideales.


End file.
